In a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, there may be multiple, highly sensitive receiver coils, e.g., surface coils. As is known in the art, these coils are generally used as antennae to receive MR response signals for a region of a subject undergoing a diagnostics MR procedure to create an MR image of that region. For example, presently there may be eight or sixteen receiver coils in a typical MRI system. It is noted, however, that this number may eventually increase to a larger number, (e.g., 32, 64, 128 coils or more) as newer MRI systems with ever-increasing imaging resolution are introduced in the market place.
As the number of receiver coils grows, providing effective electrical connections through a bundle of cables, e.g., coaxial cables, between these coils and a receiver become problematic. For example, a large number of cables could pose a hazardous condition in the high magnetic field environment of the MR system. In addition, a large number of cables incrementally add to the footprint and weight taken by the coil signal receiver. Moreover, since the receiver coils may be placed on the patient, additional weight due to physical interconnects is undesirable.
Some known techniques have attempted to address the foregoing difficulties through the use of fiber optic cables, or wireless radio-frequency transmissions for communicating the signals sensed by the receiver coils. With fiber optic cables, the hazards that may be posed by coaxial cables when subjected to magnetic fields are significantly reduced or eliminated. However, a cost-effective scalable solution suitable for high-resolution MRI applications remains an issue since the number of fiber optic connections increases as a direct function of the number of receiver coils used by the MRI system. In the case of wireless radio-frequency transmissions, this type of link may entail burdensome approval procedures involving regulatory agencies that regulate the allocation and utilization of radio spectral frequencies. In addition, this type of link may generate undesirable electromagnetic interference at the highly sensitive receiver front end. Also, wireless transmitters may require a relatively high amount of power to operate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an MRI system and techniques that avoid or substantially reduce the above-described difficulties, such as may be achieved with a through-the-air (e.g., tetherless) optical data link that eliminates the need for physical cables and provides a scalable and cost-effective solution that can be readily adapted, particularly when the MRI system uses a large number of receiver coils.